


Lovely Weather

by wtfoctagon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfoctagon/pseuds/wtfoctagon
Summary: A short drabble that was supposed to be the intro to a story I scrapped. Supergirl tries to be suave in front of Lena Luthor, but, well, she's still Kara under that uniform.





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another fight. 

“Kara Zor-El,” the Mandalorian hissed, “Your mother-”

“Sentenced you to jail and you want revenge, yes, I know,” Kara scoffed, putting up her fists. “You and every other inmate from Fort Roz. I really thought we’d caught you all by now,” she added with a puff, dashing forwards to tackle the nine-foot monstrosity.

The giant went flying from the impact, only to retaliate with a strong tackle of his own. 

“I will  _ not _ be belittled,” he roared, throwing a punch. Kara caught it easily and twisted his arm to land a heel-drop on his back. 

“Well,” she said, tossing her hair back. “You might wanna work on your form then, buddy.”

“You sure you wanna be antagonizing him that much?” her earpiece buzzed.

“Relax, Alex, I’m practically finished with h-”

Kara yelped as the Mandalorian got up from the broken pavement and threw her into the air so hard that she barely managed to stop near the top of a building.

“You were saying?” Alex snorted.

Kara huffed. “Shush, I’m working.”

She ignored Alex’s snicker in favour of watching the alien square his shoulders and plant his feet firmly to-

_ Fly _ , apparently, because Kara’s life was lovely and liked to keep her on her toes.

She dodged it’s first bull rush, watching it halt in the air and start a second one down towards her. Studying the angle for a moment, she perfectly caught him when he came down and threw him downwards with a swing for double the force. He crashed face-first into the pavement for the third and hopefully the last time. 

“Ugh,” she groaned, dusting her hands off. “I hate the ones that can fly.”

“Well, they can’t make it  _ too _ easy for you.”

The wonderfully familiar husky alto tone had Kara turning to see Lena Luthor, dressed in an impeccable navy and white suit, leaning over the building’s balcony railing with a smirk. She had her silky raven hair down today, folded neatly around her shoulder and absolutely gorgeous, as always.

(Not that Kara was particularly aware of that. Or of the fact that Lena probably saw her impressive aerial maneuver. Nope. Not at all. She did have a swelling flutter in her chest or a huge grin because of it, either. Absolutely not.)

“Hello, Miss Luthor,” she said, nodding professionally as she put her hands on her hips. “What are you doing here?”

Lena gave a quizzical frown-laugh, lacing her fingers together. 

“Taking a short break from some paperwork, seeing as I work here,” she said, grinning.

It took Kara a moment to stop focusing on the woman’s dimples to register where she was.

“Right, yes, of course, because this is your office, in your building, where you work, because this is your company,” Kara stuttered, gesturing uselessly to Lena and the building because she was still Kara and she couldn’t keep an impressive moment together for more than a few seconds.

Kara almost slapped her forehead but opted to pass it off as running a hand through her hair as Lena laughed at her benignly. 

“Well, um, lovely weather?” She attempted, cringing at herself not even halfway through her sentence. She ignored Alex’s snort.

“It is,” Lena said, peering down over her railing. “But I don’t think your friend agrees.”

Her sentence was punctuated by a distant roar. Kara took a deep breath as she tucked her chin to her chest, sighing through her nose in resigned exasperation. Lena gave another good natured laugh before straightening up off her railing.

“Duty calls, Supergirl.”

Kara lifted her chin to give Lena a tight-lipped, brow-raised smile. 

“So it does. Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Luthor,” she said, before speeding down to meet the Mandalorian in another bodily tackle.

(And no, she wasn’t flustered by Lena Luthor’s facetious but friendly salute. It didn’t make her blush, or renew her vigor in combat. Absolutely not.)

“You’re worse at flirting than I am,” Alex quipped at her when she came to cuff the alien.

“Flirti- that wasn’t- pssh,  _ no _ , who  _ me _ , flirting? Nooo,” Kara stuttered, again, gesticulating as if she were physically fending off the comment.

“Uh-huh.”


	2. the continuation no one wanted

Kara often found it helpful to remember the nice things in life that she was grateful for when she was in particularly… trying situations.

“I didn’t hire you so you could send me high-school level  _ crap _ , Danvers. Oh, that’s right, I didn’t hire you at all.”

She had taken the alien to the DEO bunker that day, to encase him with the rest of the Fort Roz escapees. She hadn’t been in a while.

“If you think you can just coast by because you’ve had a girly pow-wow with Cat Grant, think again because she ain’t here anymore and this is  _ my _ office-”

She got to see Lucy again. Lucy was doing well running the bunker. It suited her very well.

“Now get me 500 words on Lena Luthor about the anti-alien rally by tomorrow, if there’s anything more in that blonde head of yours than how to order a latte.”

Seeing Lucy again had been.  _ Very. Lovely _ .

The rest of the employees in the building parted as she stormed out of Snapper’s office, not accustomed to seeing her fuming from the ears and walking not unlike Cat Grant herself on bad days. It wasn’t like she wasn’t trying to calm herself- stupid, pedantic, condescending Snapper wasn’t going to get on her nerves today, she told herself, as she imagined launching him into space, because, she could do that, very, very easily. And it would be so satisfying. 

And completely immoral, needless to say. She sighed as she collected her stuff from her desk and headed for the elevator. 

Snapper was right- she’d been distracted with a row of disasters in the past week and hadn’t performed nearly as well as she could have on that article. In short, it was a hot mess. Still, was it so much to ask that he not be so much of an… asshole?

It wasn’t like she wasn’t disappointed enough in herself already. 

She gave a short, forced greeting to Kevin as he stepped out of the elevator and she stepped in-  _ just breathe, Kara Danvers, just get to interviewing Lena and you’re home free for the night. _

Lena Luthor. Kara fidgeted with her purse, shifting her weight from one foot to another, pressing down a smile as she looked up impatiently at the elevator’s floor indicator. 

* * *

 

Jess barely glanced up at her before picking up her receiver and pressing a button with enviable dexterity. 

(She had initially thought Jess unfriendly, but no, she was just  _ very _ busy- once, she brought Jess a coffee on one of her visits and she looked up at Kara with puppy brown eyes as if she were a saviour. Kara warmed up to her instantly.)

“Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here to see you.”

There was barely a response before Jess put the receiver down and waved her in. Kara gave her a friendly nod as she pushed through the black doors, chest warming as Lena leaned back in her chair to give her a dazzling smile. 

“Kara,” she said, (and the way she said her name was like warm chocolate drizzling down and enveloping her) “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Kara was always entranced by the way Lena relaxed in her office chair, the cityscape stretching behind her, haloing her raven hair- she always noticed the way that Lena’s shoulders untensed, and her smile became a touch more lopsided, and the way she never crossed her arms in any hard way when she was around just Kara- 

Just Kara. Not even Supergirl. 

Kara held up her notepad and wiggled it wryly. “Work, I’m afraid.”

Lena nodded, smile becoming tighter-lipped and chagrined before blooming into a professional one. “Please, sit.”

Kara took the seat in front of Lena’s desk, smiling apologetically. She sighed and fiddled with her notebook. 

“It’s about the anti-alien rallies going on- god, I hate to do this to you every time.” She looked up at Lena, brows furrowed. “CatCo wants a few quotes from you about it.”

“Because I’m the resident Luthor,” Lena finished, each word heavy with sharp resignation. 

“You can refuse the interview-”

“And send my favourite reporter away empty-handed?” Lena’s smile was still a little limp at the edges, her shoulders still a little bit slumped in disappointment, but the moment Kara met her eyes, she straightened up and leaned across the desk. “It’s fine, Kara. Although I don’t have much more than the usual to say, I’m afraid.” She shuffled a few papers away into folders. “These rallies are fueled by fear and hatred of anything different, something that I’m very aware that my brother fed into before he was incarcerated. My only hope is that the targeted people stay safe should the situation escalate.” 

A short, poignant answer. Kara scribbled it down word for word, pushing her glasses up with the back of her pen when they kept slipping down. She looked up to ask another question to find Lena studying her, lip quirked, green-grey eyes staring with a sort of subtle intensity, if that made any sense-

“Y-yes?”

Kara’s stutter got a chuckle out of Lena. 

“Would you join me for lunch tomorrow, Kara?”

(again, with the velvety alto just over her name- Kara liked to imagine that Lena did it on purpose)

“Tomor- yes, I’d love to!” The words jumped out of Kara’s mouth before she could even mentally parse through her schedule tomorrow. 

She could never get over how surprised Lena looked everytime she said yes- well, it wasn’t a noticeable amount of surprise, but there was still that raise of her brows and the release of a held breath Lena didn’t know Kara could hear, and it plucked something sorrowful in her chest. 

Most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole, she had said that time in CatCo. Kara fiddled with her purse on her way down in the L-Corp elevator, biting her lip. It wasn’t that Lena assumed the worst of people, as her brother had- she seemed to just take for granted that she would cause an adverse reaction in people. 

Kara couldn’t identify the little burning she felt when she thought about that, the way the fight in her picked up quietly, the way she elbowed past people a little harder when she caught them gossiping about Lena, or the way her hackles rose when Snapper called her that ‘Luthor Chick’. 

Kara sighed as she picked through her agenda for tomorrow. It was weird, and mildly concerning, and annoying because there wasn’t really anyone she could talk to about it- Saying “I want to punch people for Lena Luthor” wasn’t exactly… well. Alex would never let her hear the end of it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blep. i scrapped most of it but i might try to continue.   
> come visit me at wtfoctagon at tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m so sorry, Kara, I’m going to have to cancel on you today.”

In the span of the hesitation on the other end, Lena could almost see the blonde’s face falling in disappointment for a moment before her persistent charm picked up again. 

“Oh, no, that’s alright!”

Lena grimaced. “My dogsitter had a last minute emergency and I couldn’t find a replacement on time. If you’re free tomorrow, I’d love to reschedule.”

“Yes, of course, that’s fine- wait, you have a dog?”

For all her charm, Kara Danvers wasn’t very good at hiding her enthusiasm. Lena felt a slow smile spread over her face.

“Yes. Would you like to meet her?”

* * *

 

Lena’s apartment was incredibly fancy- all minimalistic glass and steel and matte black designs, a concierge giving them a friendly nod as they walked in, Kara wasn’t even half surprised when Lena pressed the elevator button for the penthouse. The inside of the elevator was mostly mirrors- she tried hard not to fidget with her hair too much with Lena Luthor standing right next to her. The place looked liked the monthly rent cost half her yearly salary- well, as if Lena Luthor would pay a monthly rent. She probably owned the penthouse clean and square. 

It was your typical, high-end, quiet building- so when Lena opened her front door, Kara had been expecting a smaller dog that fit what she could only imagine were strict pet policies. 

Instead, an enormous beast came clambering down from the staircase at the far end of the open living room. 

And by enormous, Kara really meant enormous- the dog, with wiry grey fur that looked half-wet, could press its face into Lena’s chest with all four paws on the ground. Kara gaped as Lena hugged the dog’s head, only having to bend a little at the waist to give it a kiss.

Lena beamed back at her, patting her dog behind the ears. 

“Kara, this is Morgan.”

Morgan took one look between Lena and Kara with her big, brown eyes. Kara’s only warning was the dog’s tail starting to wag robustly again before Morgan jumped up with her paws on Kara’s shoulders, licking at her face- Rao, she was huge, taller than Kara on her hind legs-

“Morgan!” Lena said, startled. “Morgan, down!” 

Morgan obediently stopped her assault and sat down, leaving a giggling Kara wiping at her face.

“Kara, I am so sorry- she’s usually so well-behaved-”

“No, no,” Kara laughed, “Don’t worry about it-”

“Here,” Lena offered her a napkin. “She knows she’s not supposed to jump up on people, she’s stronger than a wolf.” Lena’s sentence slowed from a frantic apology to a musing thought as she put her purse down on the kitchen island. 

“I’m stronger than I look,” Kara said, the excuse polished from years of pretending but with a hint of guilty stuttering. Morgan helpfully snuffled at her hand, tail thumping happily when Kara obliged her with a double-handed scritch. 

“She’s  _ enormous _ ,” Kara laughed, grinning as Morgan leaned into her hand. “What is she?”

“An Irish wolfhound,” Lena said with a proud grin, as if she were declaring high-bred lineage (with more pride than Kara had heard her talk about her family, at any rate). 

“She’s so _ big _ .” Kara turned to Morgan, still petting the sides of her head. The wiry grey fur was surprisingly soft under her hands. “You’re  _ so _ big, did you know that? How is she even allowed in here?”

“She’s very gentle- usually, anyway,” she said a bit pointedly at the dog happily enjoying Kara’s attention. 

“Aw, she was just happy to see me. Weren’t you? You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” 

Morgan huffed happily in response, and it was only when Lena let out a quiet laugh that Kara realized she’d devolved into complete baby talk babble. She withdrew her hands with a last pat and cleared her throat sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry I- I like dogs.”

Lena grinned. “So I can see.”

(and there it was again, that alto velvet, slightly grainy on the underside, a husk that smoothed over the top of Kara’s spine every time she heard it)

Morgan nudged at Kara’s side, unsatisfied, and Kara succumbed to ruffling her behind the ears again. Lena smiled at the sight- carefully slipping a leash off coat rack.

“Do you wanna take her on a walk with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blep. i can write better than this, i swear, im just finishing up my semester. come visit me at wtfoctagon.tumblr


End file.
